


Failed cooking

by Fananon



Series: Uncharted Advent Calendar [9]
Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: Embarrassed Rafe, Fluff, M/M, Uncharted Advent Calendar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-08
Updated: 2016-12-08
Packaged: 2018-09-07 03:06:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8780695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fananon/pseuds/Fananon
Summary: Uncharted Advent Calendar fill for the 8th December:Sam has never seen Rafe cook before





	

“I burnt the ham, let’s just order pizza.” With these words Rafe pushed past Sam in his kitchen, new and shiny and as far as Sam knew never really used.

Sam felt a little dumbfounded. Except for one case of rather overdone pancakes he had never seen Rafe cook before. “You made ham?”, he asked. Rafe glowered at him over his shoulder as he pulled out his phone.

It was now only one day before Christmas. Nathan had invited them, so they would go visit him and the rest of their aquired family tomorrow.

“The usual for you?”, Rafe asked in a clipped tone, raising a brow at Sam in question when he wasn’t quick enough to answer.

Sam pulled the phone out of his hand. “You made ham?”, he asked again.

There was a nod. Then a shrug when Rafe looked down at his feet.

“I thought it would have made a nice surprise,” he made a vague gesture, “for Christmas and all that.” His voice sounded sullen enough that Sam couldn’t help but pull him into an embrace.

“Thank you,” Sam said with a sweet smile. “I appreciate the thought.”


End file.
